The particular product and article of manufacture is a single pass manufactured article of paper sheet material which is conditioned to accept an applied layer of material representative of the product being advertised.
There is a large market for flat, thin sheet advertising samplers containing a thin film of product sampling material. Such items can be included in magazines as bind-in inserts, in mailing pieces, and in catalogs.
Essential requirements of compact thin sheet structure, and inexpensive cost per item are essential requirements for such an advertising piece. Heretofore, this has not been attainable.
In the past, sample packages have been marketed in different arrangements, but these were neither compact, nor thin sheet pieces, and were not adaptable to the mass market advertising using paper folders and advertising pieces which were mass distributed.
There is a particular market for such advertising pieces by national advertisers who have extensively advertised their products in newspapers and magazines, particularly cosmetic manufacturers.
It is recognized that the ability of the perspective customer to actually sample and buy the product would greatly enhance the impact of the advertised product. It is to this particular market that the subject invention is particularly directed.